Rouge Princess
by Anime4Life3
Summary: A multiple chapter romance fan fiction between Alisha and Rose set in the world of Tales Of Zestiria


_**Author's Note: This fanfiction takes place in a universe where Sorey, seraphim, shepherds and hellions don't exist. I did this because this fanfiction focuses on the relationship between Alisha and Rose, and a little tiny bit on a side relationship or two, but since Alisha is included so little in the game and barely even gets to talk to Rose, I figured I would have to change the conflict and tweak the cast a bit to make this fanfiction work. Meaning I took some characters out while also adding some in. The main conflict is Alisha is a sheltered little princess who isn't allowed to leave the Hyland kingdom, but still wants to. Meaning this fanfiction is told through the perspective of Alisha. She ends up meeting Rose and Rose tries to help Alisha the best she can. Eventually, the two start to have feelings for eachother and... Well, you can probably guess how it ends. :D**_

 _ **Alisha sighed as she layed in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was pitch black outside, so Alisha knew she should be asleep, but she had too much on her mind to sleep.**_

 _ **"All I want is just to be able to see the outside world." Alisha muttered to herself.**_

 _ **The Hyland kingdom was a very strict place, and ever since Alisha was a kid, they have banned her from leaving. Since Alisha couldn't sleep, she got out of her bed and walked over to the window. She opened the window and rested her elbow on the window sill while resting her head on her hand. She let out another sigh and gazed at the stars. After a few mins, she heard the sound of a wagon in the plains that were visible through her window. There was a wagon heading across the dirt road that**_

 _ **was next to the castle walls.**_

 _ **"Traders by the look of them." Alisha muttered to herself.**_

 _ **She stared at the wagon and the group of people that were walking alongside it. The wagon was being pulled by a horse and it contained stuff like, fruits, vegetables, and bread. Alisha was looking at one of the traders in particular. She looked completely different from the rest of them. The most noticeable difference was her hair. Instead of brown or black, it was red. She also, unlike the rest of the traders, had two daggers, one on either side of her belt. Alisha was about to close the window when she noticed that Rose was looking right at her out of the corner of her eye. Alisha almost didn't notice because Rose made it look like she was looking forward like the rest of everyone else as they walked down the path. The second Rose noticed that Alisha had noticed her staring at her, Rose looked away quickly and didn't look back. Alisha watched the traders until they went around a corner, out of her sight, which would mean that they were heading to the bridge that went across a river and led to the front gate of the Hyland kingdom.**_

" _ **Oh, right. We were supposed to have traders coming tomorrow with supplies. That must be them. But, what was with that red haired girl? Why was she staring at me?" Alisha asked herself as she closed the window.**_

 _ **Alisha laid back in her bed and tried to fall asleep again, but now she had even more to think about. Eventually, she did fall asleep, but it must have been pretty close to morning by the time she fell asleep, because she only got a few hours of sleep before the sunlight came blaring into her eyes through the window, waking her up.**_

" _ **Ugh… Morning already…?" Alisha said sleepily tone as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Before she could even get out of her bed, there was a knock on her door.**_

" _ **Come in…" Alisha muttered still half asleep, just loud enough so whoever was at the door would hear her. A woman wearing a maids outfit walked in. She had long, purple hair, was about the same height as Alisha, and wore a very happy, energetic smile.**_

" _ **Good morning, princess Alisha." The woman said as she closed the door behind her.**_

" _ **Oh, good morning, Haruka." Alisha said smiling, now fully awake. Haruka was one of the very few people in the Hyland kingdom who understood Alishas wish for freedom, and that's why Alisha liked her so much. To Alisha, Haruka was not one of her subjects, but a true friend. Haruka was also very nice and loved spending time with Alisha.**_

" _ **Did you sleep well?" Haruka asked Alisha while walking over to the side of Alishas bed.**_

" _ **Yeah. Of course I did." Alisha said as she got out of her bed with a roll of her eyes, causing Haruka to giggle. Haruka of course knew that Alisha tended to stay up most nights, pondering her thoughts until she passed out. Alisha walked over to the mirror and twirled her finger around one of curls on her hair.**_

" _ **Aw, jeez. I've got bed head again." Alisha told Haruka, who was making the bed, while Alisha opened the drawer and pulled out a hair brush. She closed the drawer then started to brush her hair back to its normal style. While she did this, Haruka started to hum a song. The song she hummed was a lullabye that she used to sing to Alisha when she was a baby, and even now as a teen, Alisha still loved Harukas song, and smiled every time she heard it. It always made her feel better, even in the saddest of times.**_

" _ **Do you remember when I used to sing this song to put you to sleep when you were a baby?" Haruka asked Alisha, who had finished brushing her hair and was now changing out of her night clothes into her regular clothes.**_

" _ **Of course I do. You were always there for me and still are. My parents never even paid attention to me, even when I was a baby. They were and still are more concerned about money and power than me. If I didn't have you with me, i'd probably would have died a long time ago." Alisha replied, now having finished changing and was walking out the door with Haruka right behind her, who closed the door after she had exited Alishas bedroom. Alisha had always thought of Haruka of more of a parent then her parents would ever be. Alisha always tried to talk to her parents as little as possible, only doing so when she absolutely had to.**_

" _ **I'm glad you think highly of me, princess Alisha." Haruka said, walking down the a spiral staircase, a few steps behind Alisha. When Alisha heard Haruka ay "Princess Alisha", she just sighed.**_

" _ **Haruka, I keep telling you, you can just call me Alisha." Alisha told Haruka over her shoulder. Alisha didn't want Haruka to be so formal, since Haruka was so close to her. To Alisha, her and Haruka were equals, despite the fact that Alisha is a princess and Haruka is only a maid.**_

" _ **Sorry, Pri- Uh… I mean, Alisha. It's just that if anyone were to hear me being so informal with you, I would most likely get fired." Haruka said a little nervously, clearly worried that she might be separated from Alisha. And Alisha was worried to.**_

" _ **Well, I obviously, wouldn't have any say in whether or not you got fired, so I guess you will just have to keep calling me princess Alisha." Alisha told Haruka over her shoulder. A few seconds later, they reached the bottom of the stairs and went their separate ways. Alisha then wondered what to do. Normally, she would just admire the plants in the castle's garden, or chat with Haruka while helping her clean, but today, all that came to her mind, was that red haired girl she saw last night. The problem was, even though she was allowed into the town square, the guards had to make written notice of her exit. And to make matters even worse, she wasn't allowed there at night. She walked up to a guard.**_

" _ **Ah, princess Alisha. Are you heading out?" The guard asked Alisha, clearly trying to stand tall and brave to try to impress Alisha. Since there was no prince for Alisha to marry, she was told by her parents that she would have to marry a man of her choosing. But, of course, there was a catch. Even if she got to choose, the man had to be connected to royalty in some way, whether it be they were part of a royal family or worked for a royal family. Alisha said nothing to the guards futile attempts at impressing her and just replied to his question.**_

" _ **Yes, Roy, I am." She replied.**_

" _ **Okay, let me just write it down." Roy said as he took out a notebook and pen from his pocket and started to write. While Alisha was waiting for him to finish, she noticed a maid staring at Roy while she was cleaning. Alisha just grined. The maid's name was Yuu. She had long, blonde hair, was very short, and was shorter than most people. Alisha and all the other maids knew that she was madly in love with Roy. Yuu noticed that Alisha noticed her staring at Roy and quickly diverted her eyes back to her work. Alisha looked back at Roy. Even though he wasn't Alishas type, she had to admit, he wasn't that bad with looks or personality. He had bright orange hair, was taller than most people. He was also the leader of the Hyland kingdoms knights and was nice, strong, and modest. It's no wonder that Yuu wanted to be with him. If only she wasn't so shy, she might be able to confess to him.**_

" _ **Alright, done. You may leave now, princess Alisha." Roy said after a moment or two.**_

" _ **Okay. Thanks, Roy." Alisha thanked him with a smile, and when Roy smiled back and Yuu saw it, she clearly got a little ticked off. When Alisha walked by Yuu on her way out, she made sure to let her know that she had no interest in Roy.**_

" _ **Don't worry. Hes all yours." Alisha whispered to Yuu as she passed by her. She didn't say anything, but Alisha could tell that she was smiling behind her back. Alisha pushed open the front doors and walked out. She headed down the stairs leading to the town square. Naturally, when she got there, everyone stared at her. Even though she came to the town square almost every day, everyone would always stare at her.**_

" _ **Now, where do the traders usually set up shop again?" Alisha asked herself. While she tried to remember, she heard a commotion going on. Alisha looked over to where the shouting was coming from. She saw two guards, both of which were male, argueing with a blacksmith. Now, it was common for people to argue about prices of weapons or armor or anything for sale any day of the week, but this argument in particular seemed different from the rest. Instead of argueing about prices, it sounded like they were arguing over something else. Alisha, curious as to what was going on, walked over a little closer so she could hear more clearly what they were saying.**_

" _ **What do you mean you don't have to pay for those swords?" The blacksmith said angrily, his face beet red with anger. Alisha gasped in a shock when she heared this.**_

" _ **Are those two guards seriously trying to get away with not paying?" Alisha muttered to herself. She stared at the two. She couldn't remember their names, but they were clearly guards of the Hyland kingdom since they were both wearing a royal Hyland guard badge. Alisha had heard rumors from the maids at the castle that some nasty guards would try and get away with not paying for things just because they were guards. This disgusted Alisha to the max.**_

" _ **What we mean is that we get these for free." One of the guards said. He was the taller of the two guards and had brown hair.**_

" _ **Yeah. I mean, were guards after all." The other guard said. He was shorter than the first one and had black hair.**_

" _ **Bastards…" Alisha said, gritting her teeth. She clenched her fist in hatred and clearly wanted to do something. But, what was she supposed to do? She had no say in the rules of the Hyland kingdom, so even if she said something, it wouldn't matter. And if she got physical, she would definitely lose because they had armor and swords while she had nothing but her fists. All she could do was sit there and watch while a poor blacksmith was about to get robbed right in front of her eyes.**_

" _ **Hey, just because your guards, doesn't mean that you can go around stealing!" Alisha heard a female shout from behind her. Alisha turned around and saw a Rose staring right at her. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before they heard the brown haired guard break the silence.**_

" _ **Whoever said that, come on out!" He shouted. Rose looked away from Alisha and walked over to the guards. Alisha just stared at Rose, wondering how she could possibly think she could fix this. By now, a crowd had formed around the blacksmith's shop, watching in awe at what was happening. Now, that Alisha got a closer looked at Rose, she figured she must be around 16 years old, the same age as Alisha. Rose was also about the same height as Alisha.**_

" _ **And just who are you?" The black haired guard asked Rose.**_

" _ **Oh, noone special. Just a trader passing by." Rose said, glancing at the swords the guards had, and also noticing the guards glancing at Roses daggers. Alisha started to become worried that they were going to start a fight right in the middle of the town square. Just then, Alisha saw a guard walking towards them from the end of the street. His name was Klien. He had red hair, was taller than most people, and was always very strict. He was part of the town patrol at both day and night, so it was normal for him to be in the town square. The second he got to the two guards, he grabbed both of them by their hair.**_

" _ **How many times do I have to tell you two dumbasses not to try and steal stuff!?" Klein said to the two guards in a big, booming voice. The two guards whimpered in fear and didn't answer him. Klein sighed deeply and dragged them away. As he dragged them away, the two guards dropped the swords they were trying to steal onto the ground.**_

" _ **Sorry for the trouble!" Klein shouted over his shoulder right before he walked up the stairs leading to the castle and walked inside, bringing the two guards by the hair with him. Everyone just stared in the direction in which they had went until eventually the crowd diminished into nothing and the only people left in front of the blacksmiths were Alisha and Rose.**_

" _ **I Believe these are yours." Rose said, picking up the swords and placing them on the counter in front of the blacksmith. Alisha was in total awe of what just happened and just stood there, staring at Rose.**_

" _ **Thank you very much, madam. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." The blacksmith thanked Rose as he took the swords and put them back on the shelves with the rest of them.**_

" _ **Ah, it was nothing. Besides, it was that big guy who dragged those two dumbasses away." Rose said.**_

" _ **Even so, please let me repay you. Take any item from my shop for free." The blacksmith insisted that Rose take something.**_

" _ **Well… I don't know…" Rose said nervously. She glanced over her shoulder at Alisha. Alisha quickly looked away, even though she knew that Rose had seen her staring at her.**_

" _ **How about you give her something for free instead of me?" Rose asked the blacksmith, pointing at Alisha over her shoulder. Alisha looked back at Rose, who was smiling at her. Was she seriously about to give up her chance at a free weapon or piece of armor to a complete stranger?**_

" _ **Oh, alright then." The blacksmith said.**_

" _ **Well, come on over here girl." Rose called over to Alisha. Alisha walked over, and when the blacksmith got a closer look at her and realized that she was the princess he let out a gasp of surprise.**_

" _ **Oh, princess Alisha. I didn't notice it was you." The blacksmith said, clearly honored to be in the presence of the princess. Rose just stared at Alisha when she found that she was the princess.**_

" _ **You're the princess?" Rose asked Alisha after a moment or two.**_

" _ **Yeah." Alisha replied. Rose just stared blankly at Alisha while she browsed the weapons and armor the blacksmith had on the shelves. Alisha ended up picking a spear which she asked the blacksmith to deliver to the castle because she didn't want to carry it around. Alisha was about to leave when Rose stopped her.**_

" _ **Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Rose asked Alisha.**_

" _ **Sure." Alisha replied. Alisha leaned against the wall of the blacksmith's shop while Rose sat on the ground next to her.**_

" _ **So, your name is Alisha?" Rose asked Alisha.**_

" _ **Yeah. And what's your name?" Alisha replied.**_

" _ **Rose." Rose replied. She then let out a giggle.**_

" _ **What?" Alisha asked Rose, clearly confused as to why she was giggling out of nowhere. No one had told a joke and nothing funny had happened, so why was she giggling?**_

" _ **Oh, it's just that I thought the princess would be more… Fancy." Rose replied.**_

" _ **I know what you mean." Alisha said, knowing fully well that she wasn't like most princess.**_

" _ **I mean, most princesses just care about money, men, clothes and stuff like that. But, I can tell you're not like that just by the fact that you agree to have a conversation with a person you just met in the middle of the street." Rose said as she got up.**_

" _ **Going already?" Alisha asked Rose, a little upset that she couldn't talk more with Rose.**_

" _ **Yeah, sorry. I have to go to the trade center and watch out for baddies." Rose replied.**_

" _ **Oh, so that's why you have those daggers and noticed me last night. Your their security." Alisha said.**_

" _ **Right. And sorry if I creeped you out last night by staring at you." Rose said.**_

" _ **Oh, that's fine. Besides, I was the one who was staring at you first. So, sorry for that." Alisha said.**_

" _ **Its cool." Rose said.**_

" _ **I don't know why, but you just look so… Unique." Alisha said.**_

" _ **It's my red hair, isn't it?" Rose asked Alisha in a much sadder tone now for some reason.**_

" _ **Yeah." Alisha said, a little worried now because of Roses sudden change in tone.**_

" _ **Well, there's a reason why my hair has such a unique color." Rose said.**_

" _ **And what's that?" Alisha asked Rose. Rose took a deep breath and was about to say something when she suddenly ran away.**_

" _ **Sorry! I completely forgot that I have to go to the trade center now! Bye, Alisha!" Rose shouted over her shoulder just as she went around a corner and out of sight.**_

" _ **Uh… Yeah… Bye…" Alisha muttered to herself, confused as to why Rose suddenly left like that. The sun started to set and that's when Alisha noticed just how long she had been in the town square.**_

 _ **Alisha went back to the castle and walked in, where Roy was at his usual post in the parlor right in front of the front door.**_

" _ **Ah, I see you have returned, princess Alisha." Roy said, still trying to impress Alisha with his looks and muscles. Alisha still ignored his futile attempts at impressing her and just talked normally to him.**_

" _ **Yes, Roy, I have." Alisha said.**_

" _ **Okay, i'll write it down." Roy said as he took out a notebook and pen from his pocket and started to write. Alisha was walking over to the stairs which led to her bedroom, but stopped because she heard a noise coming from the walk in storage that was under the stairs that led to her bedroom. She walked over to the door and opened it. What she saw embarrassed her to the max. Right in front of her was Haruka and another maid, which was her girlfriend, making out right in front of her on the floor. The name of the other maid was Asuna. She had long, white hair and was about the same height as Asuna. Even though Alisha knew that Haruka and Asuna were dating and had seen them kiss before, what made this so much worse was the fact that they were both… Only wearing their bras and panties. Alisha just stood there, blushing super badly, staring at them. The second Haruka and Asuna noticed that she was there, they both blushed super badly to.**_

" _ **S-Sorry to interrupt you two…" Alisha nervously said as she closed the door and started to walk up the stairs, the whole time thinking to herself: "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" By the time Alisha got to her room and had changed, she already felt like she was about to faint from embarrassment. She actually fell asleep pretty quickly, but she didn't stay asleep for long. Alisha was woken up in the middle of the night by a tapping noise.**_

" _ **Ugh…" Alisha groaned as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. She got out of her bed and stumbled over to the door. She opened it, but noone was there. She assumed that it must have been an animal outside or something making the tapping noise and laid back in her bed, trying to fall back asleep again. But, a few mins later, she heard it again.**_

" _ **What is making that noise?" Alisha muttered to herself, now fully awake. She waited a few more mins before she heard the tapping again. This time when she heard it, she noticed something bounce off of the window. She walked over to the window and opened. She stuck her head out of the window and looked down onto the plains. She saw Rose, who had a pile of pebbles in her hands and was throwing them at the window to get her attention, and shouted down to Rose.**_

" _ **What are you doing, Rose!?" Alisha shouted.**_

" _ **I'll explain once i'm up there!" Rose shouted. She dropped the pebbles onto the ground and reached into her pocket for something. Alisha wondered how Rose could possibly get up to her bedroom. Her bedroom was about 500 feet above the ground. Rose pulled a grappling hook out of her pocket, aimed it at the window, and warned Alisha.**_

" _ **Get out of the way, Alisha!" Rose shouted. Alisha barely moved out of the way in the time. Rose shot her grappling hook into the air, which hooked onto the window sill, and flew up into the air. She landed on the window sill, hopped onto the floor, and shut the window behind her.**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" Alisha asked Rose.**_

" _ **I need to ask you something." Rose replied in a very serious tone.**_

" _ **What?" Alisha asked Rose.**_

" _ **Is it true that you're not allowed to leave the Hyland kingdom?" Rose asked Alisha worriedly. Alisha was shocked to hear this. How did she find out? Alisha took a deep breath and replied to her question.**_

" _ **Yes." Alisha replied. Rose just stared at her for a moment or two, then Alisha decided to break the awkward silence.**_

" _ **How did you find out that i'm not allowed to leave the Hyland kingdom?" Alisha asked Rose, clearly confused.**_

" _ **Well, you know those two dumbasses from earlier?" Rose asked Alisha.**_

" _ **Yeah" Alisha replied.**_

" _ **When I was at the trading center earlier, they were walking by with that big guy who dragged them away. They obviously didn't try to steal anything with that big guy there, so I tried not to pay any attention to them. But, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation, and at one point one of them said: "I still can't believe that they don't let the princess leave the Hyland kingdom." Of course, that information wasn't meant to be heard by common folk like me because the second after the guard said that, the big guy covered his mouth. Luckily, no one else heard him, but I did." Rose said.**_

" _ **I see." Alisha said.**_

" _ **But, why aren't you allowed to leave the Hyland kingdom?" Rose asked Alisha. Alisha didn't know that answer to that question either. Her whole life she's never been once allowed to leave the Hyland kingdom no matter what. Her parents never told her why and if she ever asked why, her parents would just send her to her bedroom.**_

" _ **I don't know." Alisha said.**_

" _ **Well, that sucks. Don't you ever want to see outside the Hyland kingdom?" Rose asked Alisha. Alisha just smiled in response.**_

" _ **You can ready me very well, you know." Alisha said. She sat on the edge of her bed and gestured for Rose to sit next to her.**_

" _ **What?" Rose asked Alisha as she sat next to her on the edge of her bed. Alisha just grinned in response.**_

" _ **You'll never believe what I walked into earlier." Alisha said. She then leaned over to Rose and whispered in her ear about walking in on Haruka and Asuna making out. As soon as Alisha said this, Rose blushed super badly and shoved Alisha jokingly in the elbow.**_

" _ **That so didn't happen." Rose said with a giggle. Alisha just giggled in response.**_

" _ **Im telling you, that's what happened." Alisha said. Rose got, then walked over to the window and opened it.**_

" _ **Well, I better get going before someone finds out i'm here." Rose said as she started to crawl through the window. But, Alisha stopped her.**_

" _ **Wait." Alisha said.**_

" _ **What is it?" Rose asked Alisha over her shoulder while she hooked the end of her grappling hook to the window sill.**_

" _ **Uh… Me and you are… Friends, right…?" Alisha asked Rose nervously and twirled her finger around one of curls on her hair. Rose just stared blankly at Alisha for a moment or two before finally saying something.**_

" _ **You mean… Even though you're a princess… You're fine with being friends with a commoner like me…?" Rose asked Alisha.**_

" _ **Yeah." Alisha replied.**_

" _ **Well, in that case, then of course we're friends." Rose said.**_

" _ **Thanks. It may be hard to believe, but I actually don't have that many friends." Alisha said.**_

" _ **Same here. Hey, if you want, tomorrow you can come to the trading center and hang out with me and the rest of the traders. We'll be here for around a week or so." Rose said.**_

" _ **Sounds like a plan to me." Alisha said. They both waved bye to each other and Rose lowered herself out of the window. Alisha closed the window and laid back in her bed, clearly much happier.**_

" _ **Well, I can finally add another person to my short list of friends." Alisha muttered to herself with a smile.**_

" _ **It seems like we'll get along well. I wonder what we should do tomorrow." Alisha tried to think of something to do with Rose tomorrow until she fell asleep, unfortunately not being able to think of anything. She figured she would ask Haruka tomorrow if she had any ideas. And when she thought of Haruka, she blushed super badly, remembering when she walked in on Haruka and Asuna making out. Pretty soon, it would be morning, and Alisha would happily go to the trading center and meet up with Rose. But, she had no idea that their friendship would blossom into something more.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Rouge Princess Chapter #2: The Girl With The Red Hair**_


End file.
